


Let me down gently

by Conreeaght



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Loki Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/pseuds/Conreeaght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad news turn the World upside down.  Or rather two Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me down gently

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested Loki and Tony breaking up. I overinterpreted a little bit.

Thor materialized in the Stark Tower unexpectedly, without any announcement. Sensors barely detected his presence. Tony loomed out of his shop, looking around with hope, even before greeting the guest.

“You alone?” he asked, quickly concealing disappointment. What did he expect anyway. Nothing has changed.

“Howardson,” Thor began with an uncomfortable look on his face, at the same sounding somewhat awkwardly. “I bring news.”

Tony went pale. This was how latterly his nightmares had started.

“You need to know,” the Thunderer continued silently in a gloomy voice. “My brother... Loki is dead...”

 

*

 

“Look at me!” A huge, almost empty chamber echoed with an old man's demanding voice. The one-eyed man looked piercingly at the only person in his presence. 

“I'm looking. I'm looking all the time, but I can't see you,” replied the guest coming closer to the golden throne.

The king rose violently, leaning on the golden spear. For a moment, it seemed that he was going to stabbed the impertinent guest with his weapon. He stood still instead, observing the mortal.

An illusion fell off him like uncomfortable, pinching clothes. He narrowed his vivid green eyes.

“That's better, Dasher. I rather like you in green, you know” the guest smiled, approaching him with even greater confidence, holding out his arms.

“Watch it, Stark !You take too many liberties,” snapped Loki and moved away swiftly out of the mortal's touch.

Tony only shook his head and hid hands behind his back.

“He told me that you were dead,” he whispered. “But I can see that you're doing quite well. You finally got what you’ve always wanted.” He finished louder, with his words reproachful.

“Anthony—” The Aesir began, but never finished. He raised his head putting on his usual, proud look, even more royal now.

“I'm not blaming you, you know. We're too similar. We both take what we want,” said Tony mildly, not telling that it had been always like that between them, since the very begging of their relationship.

Loki smiled with corners of his mouth. He knew. He knew very well what was now in the Stark's mind. They truly were that similar.

“So... this is goodbye then,” stated Tony eventually. “In that case, Dash—”

Loki didn't let him finish. In the blink of an eye, he stepped up, finding himself in front of the Midgardian. One touch of slender fingers made an illusion to flicker and fell apart into emerald dust.

A silent howl of despair reverberated around the throne room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also at: [why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com](http://why-so-mischievous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
